geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Offa von Mercia
Offa war war König von Mercia von 757 bis 796. Geschichte Offa war der erste angelsächsische König, den man mit einigem Wahrheitsgehalt als "König der Engländer" bezeichnen kann, obwohl er einige Schwierigkeiten dabei hatte, manche Teile seines Reiches zu halten. Er kam während eines Bürgerkriegs an die Macht, der nach dem Mord an Aethelbald ausgebrochen war, und beendete die kurze Zwischenherrschaft des Ealdorman Beornred. ASC, Jahr 755 Es ist möglich, dass Offa den Thron nicht vor 758 besteigen konnte, denn es existiert eine Urkunde von 789, die Offa als im einunddreißigsten Jahr seiner Herrschaft beschreibt. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings Offa war der Sohn eines Thingfrith und behauptete, durch Eowa von Pybba von Mercia abzustammen. Er brauchte einige Zeit, um seine Macht über Mercia zu festigen und während dieser unsicheren Periode wurde Mercias Macht über die umliegenden Königreiche, besonders Wessex unter Cynewulf, und Kent, reduziert. Die Unterkönigreiche von Mercia, besonders Hwicce und Lindsey, scheinen ebenfalls versucht zu haben, ihre Unabhängigkeit zu erlangen, doch er konnte wahrscheinlich schnell wieder die Kontrolle über sie erlangen. Barbara Yorke, Kings and Kingdoms Besonders bei Lindsey scheint dies der Fall zu sein; es hat den Anschein, als wäre die unabhängige Dynastie von Lindsey zu dieser Zeit verschwunden gewesen. Simon Keynes, "Offa" in Encyclopaedia of Anglo-Saxon England Der König von Hwicce, Ealdred, verbündete sich möglicherweise mit den Walisern - vielleicht Elisedd ap Gwylog oder sein Sohn Brochfael, denn es gibt einen Bericht über einen walisischen Sieg 760 bei Hereford. Annales Cambriae, Jahr 760 Der Mangel an verlässlichen zeitgemäßen Berichten beschattet Offas Handlungen, doch die Hinweise aus seinen späteren Jahren lassen vermuten, dass er bald nach seiner Thronbesteigung eine Kombination aus militärischer Stärke und Verhandlungen benutzte, um Mercia und seine Unterkönigreiche wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet nichts über Offa zwischen 757 und 777, doch einige andere Berichte lassen vermuten, wie Offas Macht wuchs. Man kann sich vorstellen, dass es ihm is 760 gelungen war, einen festen Halt über Mercia und seine Sattelitenreiche zu erlangen, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit scheint sich dann Wales zugewandt zu haben. Die walisische Bedrohung wurde zu dieser Zeit höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gelöst, und Offa könnte sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause erkauft haben, indem er Elisedd oder Brochfael erlaubte, Gebiete zu erobern. Er nutzte die unsichere Lage im Königreich Kent aus, wo eine Reihe von Thronanwärtern nach dem Tod von Aethelberht II 762 die Kontrolle der einheimischen Dynastie geschwächt hatten, und erlaubte eine Expansion von Essex unter dessen König Sigered. Er nutzte seine eigene Stärke und seine Fähigkeiten, um einen neuen Thronanwärter zu unterstützen, Heahberht, den er 764 zum Mitherrscher machte. Seine Kontrolle über Kent war nicht nur aufgrund der Handelsrouten um London entlang der Themse wichtig, sondern auch aufgrund der Verbindung zu Canterbury. Die kentischen Könige hatten enge Verbindungen zu den Königen des Frankenlandes, und es könnte zu dieser Zeit gewesen sein, dass Offa seine eigenen Verbindungen zum fränkischen Hof schuf, wo Karl der Große 768 an die Macht kam. Möglicherweise heiratete er auch zu dieser Zeit Cynethryth, die wahrscheinlich eine fränkische Prinzessin war. Sie muss wie Offa einen starken Charakter gehabt und zu ihm gepasst haben, denn er fügte nicht nur später ihr Bild auf seinen Münzen hinzu, sondern sie verleitete Offa auch später zu einigen überstürzten Handlungen, wie die Ehe ihres Sohnes mit einer der Töchter von Karl dem Großen, und dem späteren Mord an Aethelberht II von East Anglia. ASC, Jahr 792 Heutige Historiker glauben jedoch, dass dieser Vorwurf, der erst in Quellen aus dem 11. und 12. Jh. auftaucht, eine Erfindung ist, und sehen ihn nicht als wahr an. Frank Stenton, Anglo-Saxon England Offa schuf höchstwahrscheinlich Bündnisse mit Aethelred von East Anglia und Sigeric von Essex, so dass er bis zu den frühen 770er Jahren die Macht von Mercia wieder hergestellt hatte. Doch es lief nicht immer alles gut für ihn. 776 kam es zu einem Aufstand in Kent. Ecberht II, der das Gefühl hatte, dass Offa seine Autorität immer mehr ignorierte, übernahm die Kontrolle und besiegte Mercia in der Schlacht von Otford. ASC, Jahr 774 Offa war nicht in der Lage, die Macht über Kent zurück zu erlangen und fand sich selbst schon bald zu beschäftigt in einem Konflikt mit Cynewulf von Wessex. Hier war er erfolgreicher und besiegte Cynewulf 779 in der Schlacht von Bensington, wobei er viel verlorenes Gebiet zurückerlangen konnte. ASC, Jahr 775 Dennoch konnte Offa erst nach Cynewulfs Tod und der Thronbesteigung von Beorhtric 786 für sich beanspruchen, dass Wessex ihm untertan war. Er stärkte dieses Bündnis durch die Ehe zwischen Beorhtric und seiner Tochter Eadburh und hielt weiterhin mit Hilfe von Beorhtric Egbert von Wessex im Exil. ASC, Jahr 836 Laut Asser soll Eadburh außerdem sehr große Macht in Wessex gehabt und sich wie ihr tyrannischer Vater verhalten haben. Asser, Life of Alfred 786 gelang es ihm auch erfolgreich, seine Autorität über Kent wieder herzustellen. Urkunden aus dieser Zeit zeigen, dass er Kent "wie eine normale Provinz des mercischen Königreiches" behandelte. Historiker sind sogar der Meinung, dass seine Handlungen in Kent über die übliche Ausübung der Oberherrschaft hinaus gingen, und er versucht haben könnte, Kent zu annektieren und die königliche Familie auszulöschen. Er versuchte auch, Northumbria unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen und schmiedete durch die 792 stattfindende Hochzeit seiner Tochter Aelfflaed mit Aethelred I von Northumbria ein Bündnis, doch es gibt keine Hinweise darauf, dass Northumbria jemals unter die Kontrolle von Mercia kam, solange Offa herrschte. Ab 777 unternahm er immer wieder Überfälle tief hinein nach Wales vor, und es ist möglich, dass er in den 780er Jahren eine Grenze zwischen den Walisern und Engländern aushandelte, und mit der Erbauung von Offa's Dyke begann. Dieses bemerkenswerte Werk, das beinahe 150 Meilen weit verläuft, vom Ufer des Flusses Dee im Norden bis nach Tidenham am Severn im Süden, erforderte große Macht und Autorität, um erbaut zu werden. Es ist das größte, von Menschen gemachte Bauwerk aus der angelsächsischen Zeit. Es konnte sicherlich nicht ohne Zustimmung der Walisischen Herrscher von Gwent und Powys erbaut werden, aber es ist wahrscheinlich, dass diese Herrscher Offa zu dieser Zeit als Oberkönig anerkannt hatten. Ab Mitte der 780er Jahre wurde Offa vermutlich als der mächtigste sächsische Herrscher angesehen, der jemals England regiert hatte. Doch er behielt diese Autorität durch eine Politik des Blutvergießens und der Manipulation. Obwohl er die Kontrolle über Kent zurückerlangt hatte, stellte sich ihm immer noch Jaenberht entgegen, der Erzbischof von Canterbury. Der Papst schickte zwei Legaten nach England, um sicherzustellen, dass die Päpstlichen Vorgaben erfüllt wurden, und ein Konzil wurde 786 in Mercia abgehalten. Offas Rolle wurde stark unterstützt von Papst Hadrian I, der ihm die Autorität zusprach, einen weiteren erzbischöflichen Sitz in Lichfield einzurichten. Dort krönte 787 der erste und einzige Erzbischof von Lichfield, Hygeberht, Offas Sohn Ecgfrith zum König von Mercia. Dies war ein unerwarteter Zug unter den Sachsen und zeigte, dass Offa sich selbst als König über alle Engländer ansah. Seine Autorität wurde von Karl dem Großen anerkannt, obwohl ihre Beziehung schwierig blieb. Gegen 789 stimmte Karl einer Übereinkunft zu, dass sein Sohn Charles Offas Tochter heiraten sollte, wahrscheinlich Aelfflaed, doch als Offa dies davon abhängig machte, dass Ecgfrith eine von Karls Töchtern heiraten sollte, war der fränkische König so verärgert, dass er die Handelsbeziehungen mit England abbrach. Sie wurden erst nach intensiven Verhandlungen des Klerus wieder aufgenommen, und die geplanten Ehen kamen nie zustande. Man kann daraus ableiten, dass Offa zwar der einflussreichste der sächsischen Herrscher geworden war, aber nicht notwendigerweise als Gleichrangig bei den anderen europäischen Königen angesehen wurde. Es ist wahr, zu sagen, dass Offa ein eitler, ehrgeiziger König war, der grausam und rachsüchtig sein konnte, wenn das notwendig war - sein Befehl, Aethelberht II von East Anglia hinzurichten, beweist das - doch er versuchte auch weise und praktisch zu sein. Er entwickelte einen neuen Gesetzeskodex, der leider nicht überlebt hat, und führte den Silberpenny ein, der in den nächsten fünfhundert Jahren die Basis des Englischen Münzwesens bleiben würde. Offa versuchte Karl den Großen nachzuahmen und hoffte sicherlich, dass sein Sohn schließlich der König von ganz England werden würde, möglicherweise von ganz Britannien. Er hatte ihm den Weg geebnet, indem er sicherstellte, dass wahrscheinliche Rivalen in der königlichen Familie entfernt wurden. Dies wird angedeutet durch einen Brief von Alcuin 797 an einen mercischen Ealdorman namens Osbert. Alcuin schreibt, dass Ecgfrith "nicht für seine eigenen Sünden gestorben ist; sondern die Rache für das Blut das sein Vater vergossen hat um das Königreich zu sichern, hat den Sohn erreicht. Denn du weißt sehr gut, wie viel Blut sein Vater vergoss, um das Königreich für seinen Sohn zu sichern" Obwohl er als ein großer Herrscher angesehen werden muss, wurde er höchstwahrscheinlich nicht geliebt von seinen Untertanen, weshalb man sich nie an ihn als Offa der Große erinnerte. Das Reich, das er geschaffen hatte, würde nach seinem Tod unter seinen Nachfolgern schnell wieder zerfallen. Offa starb am 29. Juli 796. Er wurde vermutlich in Bedford begraben, wie eine Urkunde beschreibt, doch es ist nicht ganz klar, ob das dort erwähnte Bedeford tatsächlich Bedford ist. Sein Sohn Ecgfrith folgte ihm auf den Thron, starb aber laut der Angelsächsischen Chronik bereits nach einer Herrschaft von kaum einem halben Jahr. Dokumentationen und Filme * 1979 In Search of Offa - Dokumentation * Time Team, S7E10 - In Search of the Palace of King Offa Stammbaum # ♔ Pybba (c593-606) ## ♔ Penda (626-655) ⚭ | Heledd ferch Cyndrwyn; ⚭ || Cynewise von Wessex ### || ♔ Wulfhere (658-675) ⚭ Eormenhild von Ely #### Bernwine ##### ♔ Beornred (757) ###### Bernoth ###### Bernthryth ⚭ Oswulf von Northumbria ## ♔ Eowa (635-642) ### Alweo #### ♔ Aethelbald (716-757) #### Heardberht, Ealdorman ### Osmod #### Eanulf ##### Thingfrith ###### ♔ Offa (757-796) ⚭ Cynethryth von Franken ####### ♔ Ecgfrith (796) ####### Eadburh ⚭ Beorhtric von Wessex ####### Aelfflaed ⚭ Aethelred I von Northumbria ####### ⛪ Aethelburh ####### ⛪ Aethelswith Kategorie:Iclingas Kategorie:König von Mercia